Users of mobile computing devices are increasing the amount of time the device is used to access digital content. For example, mobile computing device users are frequently accessing email, receiving rss feeds, updating blogs, and viewing websites and videos from their mobile devices, as well as providing updates to on-line networking sites such as, but not limited to, Facebook®, Twitter®, and Myspace®. Though a web browser may be used to perform such functions, mobile computing device applications such as, but not limited to, applications for the above listed on-line social networking sites may also be adapted to provide digital content to and from the mobile computing devices.
Although the amount of digital content being accessed from mobile computing devices is increasing, the satisfaction of users accessing such digital content is decreasing. For example, due to increasing mobile network congestion related to the increase in the amount of digital content being accessed across mobile networks, some mobile carriers are putting bandwidth limits and/or data caps on new customers. Thus, users may choose to view lower-quality content comprising less data/bandwidth in order to remain under the data cap/bandwidth limit set by the network carrier. Furthermore, since some high-bandwidth networks are not pervasive throughout a user's network carrier, a mobile computing device application may supply the user with a lower-quality content upon changing from a higher data rate network to a lower data rate network.